


Movie night

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, The continuation from 15th feb ep, or the one where Ben gets the burgers and Callum and Lexi have family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: He allows her up onto his lap, it’s something so simple yet the warmth in him grows. “You make my dad so happy” she starts and it catches him of guard a littleOrThe one where Ben brings home burgers and they have a movie night
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Movie night

Back to school always meant the same routine, dropping Lexi off, heading to work then back to pick her up 

The moment they picked her up from school Lexi was begging for a movie night at the cinema, yet they knew it just wasn’t possible for her to take in after the long day she had just had, the last day of term proving longer and always more fun. “how about we get takeaway and a movie at home” Callum suggests as he walks her back to the car and instantly her face lights up in ways he hasn’t seen in a while “what you two so happy about then” Ben questions after he has caught up, Lexis teacher wanting a quick chat before Ben left “takeaway and movies” she bursts out and Ben shoots Callum a soft look as he bundled her into the car. 

As soon as they arrived home Ben was certain that he wanted lexi to get as much of her homework done before they choose what they wanted to eat and choose a film.   
“Daddy” she calls across the room, waving her homework book at him, Callum shakes his head slightly at Ben and then moves over to the table where Lexi is sat “come on then let’s get this sorted when daddy goes and showers” he smiles, picking up her paperwork and skimming to read over it. It’s simple, or at least to the look of him it is and it hits him for a moment how little she actually is and how much he never had these opportunities, to sit down with someone who actually cared about him and would work alongside him. Yet getting lost in his thoughts isn’t helping the smiling girl opposite him whose head has fallen into the palm of her hands “cal” her little voice speaks up. And it’s delicate and precious, and he melts slightly at it. 

He slides the paper back to her, pointing out the parts that she needs to do and explaining in as much detail as he can force into her. She writes a few bits down and it’s basic, yet he pulls out the paper from the printer behind him, scribbling down some bits that he thought would help her out, sliding them into her book and allowing her to go play. 

As soon as Ben returned Callum immediately wrapped himself around him, the light touch around his cold body was as perfect as it could have been, kissing against the top of his forehead and ben smiles to himself, he loves this, especially when Callum runs his fingers up and through his slightly damp hair, it curls slightly at the touch and it makes Ben feel great. 

“I’m hungry” Lexi calls out after a while, it’s dark outside by now, the night sky setting slightly later each night and it’s only when Ben moves away from him that Callum realises just how cold it is in the living room. Ben heads to the kitchen to pull out all the options of places they could order food from, something in him begging slightly that she would choose something that could be delivered. There wasn’t a single part of him that wanted to head out into the square, especially not considering how cold it is. 

‘Burgers’ she shouted, waving the leaflet around in her hand, Ben immediately noticed it from one of the events that Ian had held at the restaurant at some point, “I thought you wanted pizza” Ben jokes, and it’s obviously taken as one because she starts to laugh and shoves the leaflet into his lap, pointing out the one she wanted “and cal wants this one” she moves her finger down to another photo “you planned this” he stands, taking hold of Callum who had been standing over the table, placing a kiss to his lips. Pulling away when lexi shoves his phone and wallet at him. “Guess that means I’m off to collect then” he smiles, inside he just wants to cuddle up and watch TV with Callum yet he places a kiss to Callums cheek and one to the top of Lexis head before heading out to put his jacket on, and shoes. 

As soon as the door opens his face is hit with the frozen air and right now majority of him wants to go back into the house and just beg Callum to make some and pretend that he has gone to get them, yet he has promised her so he steps out shutting the door and heading across the square, inside he’s greeted with the immediate warmth of the busy restaurant, the bar is full of people and he hopes that he can squeeze in enough to order. Out of the corner of his eyes he catches Sharon sipping at a half full wine glass, remembering that Phil was supposed to be meeting with her. He smiles slightly and she acknowledges it inviting him over to talk, it’s short as always, the heat still fully between them. 

He steps away to place his order taking the opportunity to take a seat while he waits. 

Back at home Callum has grabbed beers from the fridge, filling up Lexis cup with apple juice to allow her to feel included, settling back down on the sofa she asks permission to sit upon his lap and he immediately notices the tiredness in her face, it surprises him slightly with how much he’s picked up on the little ways she behaves and acts. He had always wanted his own little family where he could do all these fun things. 

He allows her up onto his lap, it’s something so simple yet the warmth in him grows. “You make my dad so happy” she starts and it catches him of guard a little “I love this” as she throws herself into him, she holds on for a little while before taking the tv remote from the centre of the sofa, she shifts in Callums lap so she can see the tv, pressing it on before bringing up the film options, she smiles at some of them, Callum pulling her back slightly onto the higher parts of his legs, afraid that she will tumble forward if she shifts further. 

She chats away about what has happened in each film she selects which means neither of them hear the door of the sound of Ben taking off his jacket and shoes. As he goes to walk in he stops by the doorframe, leaning up against it he watches inside. The low light of the lamp sets a perfect orange hue across the room as the tv highlights up their faces each time she presses a button. Callum leans forward slightly to press a kiss against her head as she mentions about having subtitles on for Ben. He smiles to himself as she selects the film she wants to watch, pausing it to wait for Ben. 

He moves around through the doorway, bag of burgers in hands “Daddy” she cries slightly as he sits down next to them, taking their food out and handing it out, she starts the movie before she starts to eat, they all sip at their drinks at various points as they eat.

Ben falling against Callums side as his head rests against his shoulder, as Callum plants kisses to his messy windswept hair. Its a cute as ever and he knows if he doesn’t do this now he’ll regret it later. Lexis snuggle deeply in, head sideways against his chest where she’s drifting in and out of sleep, it’s easy to be like this, the weight of the two people who mean the most to him falling against him. He knows he should tell Ben to move so he can go put lexi into bed, this can’t be comfortable for her, making the decision after he has to catch her head from tipping too far back in her sleep he taps him gently with his free hand, looking up those piercing blue eyes are shaded with exhaustion, yet he moves slightly to allow Callum to get up. 

As soon as he’s stood he grasps a hold around her, ensuring she can’t fall from his grip as he carries her up the stairs and into the warmth of her own room, it’s quiet and dark so after she’s down he switches on her planet and stars lamp, it slightly lights the room enough for her to see if she needs to get up in the night, it feels almost weird still to do bedtime alone, Ben normally there to make sure everything was done right. 

He closes her door behind him and heads back down the stairs, laying slightly on the sofa Ben climbs his way up so his head rests around the area of Callums heartbeat, and wraps his arms around his body so effortlessly to where Callum holds back, he pulls the blanket from the chair arm and stretches it out over them and promises himself that they won’t fall asleep here, especially not when their bed is waiting for them just up the stairs. 

He entangles his hand in Ben’s hair, thumb slightly rubbing at the soft skin on his cheeks, the sight of him drifting into sleep too makes Callum forget his self promise for a while and realises just how little Ben looks like this. Callum finds it almost funny how they mirror each other, something so simple yet Lexi really is the smaller replica of Ben, and no matter how many people say she isn’t Callum really sees it come through. 

He eventually falls asleep too, the movie flickering away to itself and under the weight of Ben he feels safe and secure. Because right here in his house they can have moments like this, movie nights and a take away that ends in them all falling asleep and he couldn’t wish for anything more. At some point Phil comes home, far too into sleep to hear the door unlocking he turns off the tv, wakes Callum slightly who wakes Ben, his grumpy face falling as Callum pushes him up and into bed where they immediately fall asleep, his head back on Callums warm chest where he stays until the morning breaks through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
